Fallen Princess
by Beautiful Longing
Summary: Gwenyth, daughter of Aragorn- the King of Gondor, is a strong woman who believes in no one but herself. Will all that change after she meets Legolas? How far into her heart will she let him or will her stubborness push him further away? PG13 for violence
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Own nothing...goose egg...nada! lol R/R plz!! NOTE: I do not care if or what the names mean!! lol They are just made up names for this story cuz I do NOT know Elvish so plz, no reviews concerning the names....thnx y'all! Oh yea C/C is great, but plz be nice when giving it or I will just ignore it. Thnx bunches! (Alyana is pronounced : Al-ee-ana and Elyssa: Ee-li-ss-uh)  
  
"Gwenyth!" Alyana yelled, running through the woods. "Where are you?" she scanned the trees, saw no sign of her friend. Hearing a snicker right above her head, she looked up and saw Gwenyth in the tree.  
  
"Alyana! How nice of you to join me! May I be of some service?" Gwenyth laughed beginning her trip down.  
  
"Have you forgotten about the dinner tonight?" she asked now pulling Gwenyth towards the castle.  
  
"No. Do we not have guests coming?" she replied, skipping along behind her.  
  
"We do! Gwen, you are the King of Gondor's daughter! Your presence is required!" Alyana laughed, still pulling the princess in tow.  
  
" I know, but it is so tedious!" Gwenyth sighed, throwing her head back.  
  
"Tedious or not, you are required. Now come, we must get you dressed!!" she laughed, now slowing down to a gentle walk.  
  
" Are you my friend or my servant?" Gwenyth laughed, putting her arm around Alyana.  
  
"I am your friend. but some one must keep you in order!" Alyana smiled, now walking up the palace steps. Gwenyth looked at her surroundings. Rivendell was marvelous in all its splendor. Weeping willows cascaded over the dancing river's edge.  
  
"Gwen! You must move quickly!" Elyssa, Gwenyth's other friend, smiled running towards her.  
  
"Breathe, Elyssa! I will be ready in time!" Gwenyth replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. Swiftly, she moved to her chambers. Once inside, her servants attended to her. She expelled a heavy sigh. She was always required to be somewhere! Never did she get a moments peace! Before she could sink further into her reverie, her handmaid informed her that it was almost time to make her appearance. Her brownish red hair flowed in ringlets down to her mid-back. Her ice blue eyes shone through, matching her darker blue dress. The dress flowed down her body. It fit her body perfectly, accentuating her every curve and feature.  
  
"Gwenyth! You look stunning!" her father smiled walking in and giving her a hug.  
  
"Yes, thank-you father. May I ask, where is mother?"  
  
"She is coming. You know the time it takes her!" he laughed, eyes shining with joy.  
  
"My little Gwenyth! You have grown so!" a voice from behind startled them. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her father's old friend who had grown to be an uncle to her.  
  
"Frodo! It is so great to see you! I thought I would never see you again!" she beamed, bending to hug the little hobbit.  
  
"Oh Gwen!" she smiled at the use of her nickname. "I have missed you so." he laughed into her shoulder.  
  
"I have missed you too. May I ask why you are here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you and Aragorn." he answered, nodding towards Gwenyth's father, Aragorn.  
  
"I see!" she smiled, standing back up.  
  
"You certainly take after your mother." Frodo continued, looking and Gwenyth's elven ears.  
  
"Frodo?" Arwen asked stunned as she walked in.  
  
"Arwen! So good to see you! I was just telling your beautiful daughter how she takes after you." Frodo laughed hugging Arwen.  
  
"Yes, I suppose she does. Aragorn, I came to tell you that Legolas and Gimli are here." Arwen smiled before taking her leave.  
  
"Legolas? Is he the same Legolas as the famous Warrior Prince of Mirkwood?" Gwenyth asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, it is. Would you like to meet him?" Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Aragorn!" a booming voice yelled from the doorway. Gwenyth turned to see a short man run towards her. "Is this little Gwenyth that I have heard so much about? She is stunning Aragorn! Does not look like you at all!" Gimli joked, embracing the young elf.  
  
"Thank-you Gimli." Aragorn smiled half-sarcastically while placing a hand on his old friend's shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn! It is wonderful to see you again!" a man with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes said. He embraced Aragorn before turning to Gwenyth. " I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. It is wonderful to meet you." he introduced, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Legolas. I am Gwenyth, Princess of Gondor." she replied, slightly blushing. Their eyes lingered on one another until Gimli broke it.  
  
"Come now! The dinner is about to begin!"  
  
"May I escort you Princess?" Legolas asked, extending his arm.  
  
"Yes, you may." she smiled taking his arm. As they finally descended the winding stairs, Arwen stood at the bottom, stunned at the aura they shone. They looked amazing together.  
  
"Mother?" Gwenyth asked, noticing her mother's expression. "Are you well?"  
  
"Yes dear. I am fine. Come now, your grand-father is looking for you." Arwen answered smiling. As if on cue, Lord Elrond rounded the corner.  
  
"Ahh, Gwenyth, my dear grand-daughter, you look beautiful!" he said, his eyes shining with mirth.  
  
"Grand-father!" Gwenyth smiled, letting go of Legolas's arm and running to Elrond.  
  
" Come, we must go. The rest of our guests are waiting! I see you have met a few." Elrond smiled, nodding to Frodo, Gimli, and Legolas.  
  
"Does that mean?" Gwenyth began, looking toward the Great Palace Hall.  
  
"Yes! Now let's go!" Elrond laughed. Gwenyth's heart swelled with joy. Walking in, she heard the familiar laugh she longed to hear.  
  
"Gwenyth! Oh my how you have grown! How long has it been?" Merry asked, running up to her, Pippin closely in tow. Merry and Pippin had come to be two of her best friends. They were just like her. Spirited and care free. She told them all her heart's desires and they told her theirs. Never was there closer a bond then theirs.  
  
"It has been too long, Merry!" Gwenyth laughed, hugging him.  
  
"You're taller than me now! How amazing! I thought you'd never catch up!" Pippin laughed, standing up straight.  
  
"Pip, you're a hobbit. It was bound to happen!" Gwenyth laughed, bending to hug him.  
  
"Gwenyth! I see you have found our two troublemakers!" another voice said coming up behind Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Sam! How wonderful to see you again! How is Rosie?" she asked turning to the rounder hobbit, smiling widely.  
  
"Great! In fact, we have two little ones!" he answered nodding. Gwenyth opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Elrond.  
  
"Would everyone please take your seats! I have a grave announcement to make that I am afraid will ruin our joyous gathering. It has just come to my attention that a band of Uruk-hai have attacked Mirkwood." At those words, Gwenyth could see Legolas visibly tense up. "A great battle occurred where many were lost, but they are on there way here now to Rivendell as we speak. I need every able bodied elf, dwarf, human, and hobbit men alike to get ready for battle." he spoke reverently. After finishing, he went to his armory to prepare for the battle. Gwenyth ran to her father.  
  
"Father! May I go to war? I know how to handle myself! I will be fine! Please, let me help!" she begged.  
  
"No! I will not have you risking your own life! I would die if anything happened to you! Now go to your chambers. You are safe there!" he said before walking away. Determinedly, she marched up to her room and grabbed her most beloved sword. She quickly got out of her evening dress and pulled out her riding pants and shirt. Once she was finished, she ran to the door and opened it to find a guard standing in front of it.  
  
"What are you doing? MOVE!" she yelled, frustrated. The guard stared at her for a minute before shaking his head.   
  
"I have strict orders from King Aragorn that you do not leave this room until the fight is over." he answered. Gwenyth stared in amazement before huffing loudly.  
  
"Oh you have GOT to me kidding me!" she yelled storming back in her room. She looked around trying to find a way out. Noticing a window, she smiled wickedly. She grabbed her some sheets from her closet and made a rope. "Try to keep me in here will you? Well that's not possible!" she muttered throwing the rope out the window. She looked down trying to measure the distance. She noticed the rope was a few feet short. Giving a frustrated sigh, she climed out the window and dropped the last few feet. Once she reached the bottom, she ran to the armory to get her a bow and some arrows. Grabbing about 30 arrows, she left and made her way to the stables to get her horse, Annabelle.  
  
"Annabelle, girl, I need you to be brave for me. I need all the support I can get." she whispered before getting on. She followed the crowd of men into the forest. Just over the horizon, she could see the band of Uruk-hai heading their way. Fear filled her as she attempted to stay steady. Within minutes, war would rage. The first arrow was shot. It whizzed by her head and hit the tree behind her.  
  
"Charge!" Aragorn cried from the front of the army of elves, dwarves, humans, and hobbits. They raced towards the Uruk-hai with lightning speed. Shooting arrows as fast as they could. Gwenyth took the sword from the sheath at her right. She had it out no longer than a minute when an arrow penetrated her side, knocking her full of the horse. Pain shot through her side, but she pressed on. Standing up, she saw an Uruk-hai coming her way. Painfully, she pulled the arrow from her side and shot it at him. It hit in the shoulder, knocking him back a few feet. He still made his way toward her. She picked up her sword from the ground where she had dropped it and prepared to fight. The Uruk-hai unsheathed his sword also and sped up. He ran at her and swung his sword, slicing her arm. Both pain and determination filled her as she took her sword and thrust it through his chest. The Uruk-hai stumbled backwards, but still was not dead. He didn't even look wounded. Fear took over her. He began to run at her again, but was stopped by an arrow to his head. He fell to the ground dead. She looked around for the source of the shot, but dizziness hit her. She collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw was a pair of deep blue eyes and blonde hair, and then all went dark. 


	2. AN: Sorry y'all!

A/N: Ok, from a few reviews on this story that I have gotten, again, I am thinking of taking it down. But do note, it's fiction!!! lol It doesn't have to be with in the boundaries of the Tolkien's work! Dear heavenly creatures!! What about the Frodo/Sam slash etc? Do those fall in line with the Tolkien? Heck no! So plz, lay off on that. I dont care if u hate it.....each to their own....but lay off on how it is comapred to Tolkien's work! Itz F-I-C-T-I-O-N!! lol ok..I am done...if u like this, plz r/r and tell me so I can decide whether to take it down. Thnx y'all! love y'all! 


	3. Ch 2: The Getaway

A/N: I am NOT discontinuing the story! yay! I've just been really busy lately, but since I'm on spring break, I decided to write a new chapter! here ya go! Enjoy!  
  
Bright sunlight peeked through Gwenyth's closed eyelids. Letting out a soft groan, she forced her self to a sitting position. Dizziness fell over her, forcing her to lay back down.  
  
"Do not move, Princess. You suffered from quite a fall!" she heard Gimli say, walking into the room. "You gave your father quite a scare! What a little fighter you are!" he laughed, leaving again. She slightly raised her pounding head when she heard some one enter her room again. This time is was her father.  
  
"Gwenyth! Thank goodness you're okay! Now I can beat you senseless! Never disobey me again young lady! I do things for your own good, not against you! If I tell you to stay in your room it's because I am afraid of what exactly happened today! You were almost killed!" he said in one long breath, all the while holding Gwenyth.  
  
"I'm so sorry father! I never meant to cause you such worry! I just wanted to prove myself. I'm tired of being a princess! I'm tired of being treated like porcelain! I can handle myself!" Gwenyth sighed, pulling away. "Who saved me?" she asked reluctantly.  
  
"Legolas. He knew it was you from the start, so he followed you. When you fell, he came to your aid. You're lucky he noticed or you would be dead." he answered standing up. "Do you wish to see him?"   
  
"Yes." she answered through clenched teeth. Anger coursed through her. He had followed her! How DARE he!   
  
"Princess? I see you're feeling better." Legolas said, smiling as he entered. He sat down on the edge of her bed. She threw him a death glare.  
  
"How dare you follow me! I can handle myself! I know how to fight! Why does everyone think that just because I am a princess I can't handle myself! I had it under control!" she yelled, sitting up tall.  
  
"Well obviously you didn't because I had to stop that orc from killing you! You had nothing under control. Princess, I suggest you learn what you can and cannot do before you end up dead!" he countered, standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"Quit calling me princess and do NOT tell me what I can and cannot do! I know my weaknesses and strengths better than you! Now get OUT!" she yelled, throwing her covers off and attempting to stand.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I will do what I wish!" she said defiantly, standing. No sooner had she said this, she fell not so gracefully to the floor. Legolas moved to help her, but she stopped him. "No! I am fine! Just get out!" Legolas let a slight chuckle escape, but left quickly when she gave him a cold glare.  
  
She hoisted herself back onto the bed and sat there for a few minutes. Her anger had subsided, but she still felt the frustrated.  
  
"I can do ANYTHING around here!" she thought, resting her head on her palm. "I have to get out of here!" she said out loud, this time crawling slowly out of bed. She walked to her dresser and sifted through it gently. She found a simple white dress and quickly through it on. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and pulled on her slippers. Grabbing her cloak, she eased the door open and poked her head outside. No one was around. Quickly, she jumped out the door and quietly tore down the hall. Once outside, she looked for her horse, but Annabelle was no where to be found.  
  
"Princess? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" a guard asked, coming around the left corner.  
  
"I just felt like going for a ride. Now, where is my horse?" she asked, standing taller.  
  
"Have you not been informed? Princess, Annabelle was killed in the battle. Just after you fell. I am sorry. I thought for sure your father would tell you." the guard said quietly, before walking away. Tears formed in Gwenyth's eyes. Annabelle, her first horse. She had had her since she was five.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" she cried, falling to her knees. "I put my best friend in danger and caused her death! This is all my fault!" Tears ran quickly down her flushed cheeks. Pushing herself from the ground, she did the only thing she knew to do. Run. She sprinted down the path and into the forest. She could hear yelling behind her and knew they had seen her run. "I have to get away from here!" she thought, pushing herself to run faster. Trees whizzed by her as she ran, drowning out the sound of the yelling behind her. Her breathing came in short gasps as she ran even faster. The harsh wind whipped at her face, pushing her tears back. Finally, she became tired and worn, so she stopped to rest at a huge tree. Leaning against the tree, she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Smart move, Princess." she heard a voice above her say in a teasing voice. "You are quite easy to catch up with."  
  
"Haven't I told you to stop calling me Princess?" she countered, gasping still for breath.  
  
"Yes, you have, but that doesn't mean I've listened." Legolas laughed, jumping out of the tree to her side. "Why did you run?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Tears began to form again. She fell to her knees again, tired and crying, she was unable to stand.  
  
"Annabelle, my beloved horse, whom I have had since I was young, is dead because of me and my foolishness. I cannot stay here where so many memories reside to remind me of my mistake!" she cried, not facing Legolas. He moved to hug her, but she stopped him. "Let me go. If you force me back I will only run again. Nothing can keep me here!" Legolas thought for a moment, before standing up.  
  
"Fine, I will not force you back." he said. She looked at him appraisingly, surprised he had agreed. She had expected an argument of some sort. "On one condition though." There it was. The argument she was waiting for. "You let me go with you."  
  
"Oh no no no! You are not going with me! I refuse to let you! Turn around and go back to the palace! Go! NOW!" she yelled, pointing in the direction of Rivendell, tears still lingering on her cheeks.  
  
"No. You have a choice. Either I force you back, or I go with you. Take your pick." he said defiantly. She let out a growl of frustration. Pulling herself up, she walked up to Legolas until they were face to face.  
  
"Fine! Go with me, but I promise to make it hell for you!" she growled before turning around and walking deeper into the forest.  
  
"Great! I can't wait." he said, smiling triumphantly, following her.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip." she thought, scowling. 


End file.
